This is the life that we bleed
by Defying Gravity9
Summary: "For the Quarter Quell,in this year's Hunger Games , the tributes, male and female, will be reaped among alive victors .. just in case some District has never had a winner or if those winners were dead by now, tributes will be regularly reaped between people, tomorrow." two of us will not only have to go through the Hunger Games, but also face the best fighters between Victors
1. Prologue

I don't own anything. "The Hunger Games" is Suzanne Collins's production and invention.

PROLOGUE

Andrew! Andrew come back here! when we're about to reach the square, my brother tries to sneak into some shops, as usual; he was just 11 years old, and he got shocked by the last Reaping, in which a man was killed with bare hands just for having made as if to leave before the event finished. Since then District six's square became a taboo for Andrew. He doesn't almost set a foot in it to plauy with other children who run about with the "railways" , three wheels little handcart for carrying little objects. My mother and I tried not to force him or condition him, but today the announcement of president Snow about the Quarter Quell will take place. The Quarter Quell, or so they call it, as if they didn't have nothing to di with that, as if those people died in foreign wars, actually they died in vain, but no one is brave enough to say this aloud. Snow passes it off as a holy event, but it's just the umpteenth chance he has to torment the Districts people.

Obviously the announcemt must be seen by everyone and the ones who don't have means at their disposal, they must go the square, It's essential to have Andrew there, he has to be always next to me, so I can keep an eye on him. Amoung the Districts, there's someone who feels the Quarter Quell more and who is, in general, naturally related to the Hunger Games. District one and two are born with the crossbow in their hands, of course, but not just them. Here, on the other hans, we have never won the Games. Ours is not a sector inclined to activieties that could reveal to be helpful in the arena. Katniss Everdeen and Peeta, for example, came from a District in which haunting was essential to provide for themselves. Poverty sharpens our wits and the art of surviving.

I can see my mom popping out of the crowd with Andrew walking along with her so I heave a sigh of relief. Just in time. Tramphet, our "Effy Trinket " gets prepared for the ad, and without beating about the bush, she lets the video begin. Snow rattles of the same introduction about the importance of Capitol City, and about the necessary cooperation between Districts for a common purpose, the general well-being, a purpose achieved only in Capitol, but actually nobody seems to care about this. His speech focuses on Quarter Quells and on foolish things about the honour of being a tribute and represent his own District.

I start to raise my eyes to the sky and to grumble, this introduction has never changed over the years, I can almost see the same yellowish card corroded by time, where the same stupid things are written down. But when the card disappears, you really begin to feel worried, 'cause Snow is about to give the ad on the particular rules of this year's hunger Games. Looks get concerned, you can feel a smooth anxiety followed by some mumbles, which is immeadiately interrupted by Trimphet, with her large pink hat skipping in front of her face, where the hell do her stylists come from? Chocolate Factory? I immediately refer this to Andrew to ease his tension, and he sneers.

".. in occasion of the Quarter Quell, for the 75th Hunger Games.. "

Why the hell does he pause for such a long time? Let's just get to the point, no?

He clears his throat.

".. for this year's Hunger Games , the tributes, male and female, will be reaped among alive victors " as soon as he stops, crowd almost faint in happiness and relief, but Snow's not done yet, and in barely two seconds he literally suffocates the murmurs

".. just in case some District has never had a winner or if those winner were dead by now, the tributes will be regularly reaped between people, tomorrow."

All our faces are covered up with the same empty and distressed look, and the clear awarness that two of us will not only have to go through the Hunger Games, but also face the best fighters of the Victors' Village.

Andrew! Andrew come back here! when we're about to reach the square, my brother tries to sneak into some shops, as usual; he was just 11 years old, and he got shocked by the last Reaping, in which a man was killed with bare hands just for having made as if to leave before the event finished. Since then District six's square became a taboo for Andrew. He doesn't almost set a foot in it to plauy with other children who run about with the "railways" , three wheels little handcart for carrying little objects. My mother and I tried not to force him or condition him, but today the announcement of president Snow about the Quarter Quell will take place. The Quarter Quell, or so they call it, as if they didn't have nothing to di with that, as if those people died in foreign wars, actually they died in vain, but no one is brave enough to say this aloud. Snow passes it off as a holy event, but it's just the umpteenth chance he has to torment the Districts people.

Obviously the announcemt must be seen by everyone and the ones who don't have means at their disposal, they must go the square, It's essential to have Andrew there, he has to be always next to me, so I can keep an eye on him. Amoung the Districts, there's someone who feels the Quarter Quell more and who is, in general, naturally related to the Hunger Games. District one and two are born with the crossbow in their hands, of course, but not just them. Here, on the other hans, we have never won the Games. Ours is not a sector inclined to activieties that could reveal to be helpful in the arena. Katniss Everdeen and Peeta, for example, came from a District in which haunting was essential to provide for themselves. Poverty sharpens our wits and the art of surviving.

I can see my mom popping out of the crowd with Andrew walking along with her so I heave a sigh of relief. Just in time. Tramphet, our "Effy Trinket " gets prepared for the ad, and without beating about the bush, she lets the video begin. Snow rattles of the same introduction about the importance of Capitol City, and about the necessary cooperation between Districts for a common purpose, the general well-being, a purpose achieved only in Capitol, but actually nobody seems to care about this. His speech focuses on Quarter Quells and on foolish things about the honour of being a tribute and represent his own District.

I start to raise my eyes to the sky and to grumble, this introduction has never changed over the years, I can almost see the same yellowish card corroded by time, where the same stupid things are written down. But when the card disappears, you really begin to feel worried, 'cause Snow is about to give the ad on the particular rules of this year's hunger Games. Looks get concerned, you can feel a smooth anxiety followed by some mumbles, which is immeadiately interrupted by Trimphet, with her large pink hat skipping in front of her face, where the hell do her stylists come from? Chocolate Factory? I immediately refer this to Andrew to ease his tension, and he sneers.

".. in occasion of the Quarter Quell, for the 75th Hunger Games.. "

Why the hell does he pause for such a long time? Let's just get to the point, no?

He clears his throat.

".. for this year's Hunger Games , the tributes, male and female, will be reaped among alive victors " as soon as he stops, crowd almost faint in happiness and relief, but Snow's not done yet, and in barely two seconds he literally suffocates the murmurs

".. just in case some District has never had a winner or if those winner were dead by now, the tributes will be regularly reaped between people, tomorrow."

All our faces are covered up with the same empty and distressed look, and the clear awarness that two of us will not only have to go through the Hunger Games, but also face the best fighters of the Victors' Village.

AUTHOR'S CORNER

this is just the prologue, I hope you like it!:D


	2. He's my brother

2th chapter

My mother's been seriously concerned and so nervous all evening long; sure, Snow's ad schoked us all, but there's no point breaking down, I strongly believe that this is exactly what he'd like. Several times I try to suggest her to go to sleep, but she doesn't pay attention to me, tydin' the house. While I collaps into a chair, Andrew comes closer to me circumspectionaly. As if he's done something, which is probable.

Andrew what's wrong? I ruffle his hair while he gives me a sad look.

Keira, how many times did you tell mom you love her? his question catches me unprepared. I was expecting him to ask me to shield him for having damaged some vase mom cared about, or for having stained mum's favourite dress. Definitely not this.

honey, why do you say that? Mum knows we love her I assure him leaning out towards him.

daddy knew it too, and look how it ended up actually Andrew never recovered from dad's death, despite he was only six, cut still burns and it's like it dragged it into torpor and anxiety. He still has nightmares at night, I can hear him moaning or screaming , and honestly, I don't know how to help him. Probably, besides the painful loss, Andrew felt the blow of seeing him for first. Five years ago dad was run over by a sort of lorry, on a road close to our house. We saw Andrew coming back as a ghost, with pale face and cold sweat, and he's never been the same since then. It happens to a lot of people here to lose the loved ones, one reason or another, they're old stories, but when it happens to you, well it's different, it's quite like the Hunger Games: you don't realize the surrow they cause until your name comes out of the urn.

why are you askin' me that tonight, Andrew? Are you concerned?

tomorrow is the day, Keira, and I'm afraid I can't tell my mum ' I love you ' everytime I want to, I'm tired of losing people his eyes star to be filled with tears

Andrew, do you trust me, don't you? he energically nodes.

good, so you have nothing to be afraid of, it's going to be fine I finish, holding him tight. I strongly believe in what I said. Everything will be fine, one way or another.

Along the road to the great event, people keep their head down, some of them have a vacuous look, some other hold their children and their wives tight. Andrew and I go on slowly, mum will come to us when she'll have finished to work. Peacemakers star to group people, who were crammed together.

Trimphet comes over, dressed worse than usual, for what is a special occasion to her. She really seems a Umpa Lumpa in those clothes. Method's always the same. She welcome us like we were there to watch some kind of show, when we're all there waiting to know who will be sent to their deaths, because this is what we're talking about. There will be a reason why District six has never won an edition. This year, with the Victors, it will be a massacre for sure.

Welcome to the 75th Hunger Games, may the odds be always in you favour when someone tells you so in a moment like that, it would unleash everyone's killer istinct.

we already know The Quarter Quell is a special edition, that's why president Snow sents his best wishes to all of you. Good, time to get this started. we can not wait. Really.

ladies first, as always this is also a target, why does she have to repeat it every freacking year?

District six's female tribute is.. Gracie Hantman crowd shuts up, as nothing happened. But somethig did. They've just drawn for a not particularly young women, who'll have to face the most ruthless killers of the Favourites. She steps on the stage incredibly slowly, like she was dazed, she doesn't even cry. Andrew holds my hand, happy about mum not being on that stage. I shily smile at him and hold him closer.

clap you hands for Gracie, ladies and gentleman she's the only one clapping her hands. There's nothin worth an applause here. It's just a sort of rite before a human sacrifice.

let's go on with boys she moves slouchedly towards the other urn.

the District six's male tribute is.. Andrew Bradshow it takes a moment for me to realize what's just been said. But that's the moment that will change my whole life. My brother intensifies the grip on my dress, he's a marble statue, he doesn't know either if he's imaging this.

Andrew? Is it you? Trimphet locates him. My head stars throbbing, hurting, thinking about a way out of this. I'm searching gropingly , I feel in the dark, I'm so devastated I don't even realize when a Peacemaker is escorting by brother on the stage. A moment after I try to follow him, screaming, but he gets on the stage in a heartbeat. When the peacemaker is about to take me back to my place, a known scene happens again.

I volunteer, I want to be a tribute! crowd shout their mouths again, and Trimphet looks at me stragely.

oh my dear, I'm not sure we can do that, the tribute's already been choosen she tells me in a fake sad tone. Right now I really start feeling sick.

I think Gracie agrees with me, and I also believe no one up there cares so much about which one of us is going to end up dead, am I wrong? being desperate brings me to thoughtless actions. After what I said, people scream in wonder, ok, I'll admit it, perhaps it was a little bit rash.

well, they haven't squeezed their hand yet, so I guess we can switch! Shall you come on the stage? as I go, the blond women almost passes out on the steps, while she's taken to her family. On that stage I already feel like a different person, I try to find my mother's eyes, but I can't see her, my sight becomes blurred.

what's your name, darling?

Keira Bradwhow I answer in a hearbeat. I have no idea whe she's giving me a nasty look.

so, you are his..

sister, yes my voice is lower. I'm short-breathed.

alright guys, so press your hands and take a bow while the crowd gives sign of shy applause , I look at Andrew give him a sign of agreement . To be honest, I have no clue of what I'm doing right now, I'm just listening to my istinct. Thrimphet brings us straight to the train; another rule changed: you can't talk to people before leaving anymore. Thank you, Snow. No one says a word along the way, we get our coulour back just in the very moment Trimphet shows us our mentor.

guys, this is Ethan Northern. Obvoiusly he comes from District 5, not 6 a grown up man shows himself in front of us affably. He seems a little weird to me, honestly, and I do hope he's not another Capitol's pompous soldier, or we won't go anywhere.

hello kids, I'm Ethan, you are Keira and Andrew, aren't you? I mechanically nod for both of us since Andrew's too busy hidind his dark look.

how old are you, little boy?

he's young, too young I comment bitterly.

no one volunteered to take the place of a child? he asks scornfully. Yes, that's what I asked myself too, but appearently the Hunger Games are more frightening than I thought.

she did.. says Trimphet twitting.

yeah but she's a girl

he's my brother I immediately get things clear.

is he? why does it seem so weird? We even look a bit like each other.

Keira may I talk to you for a second? definitely not a good start, I already have enough problems.

is there something wrong? I ask him in concern

of course there is! A barely twelve years old kid sent to his death in a swarm of professional killers!

I wasn't the one who drown for him! And that's why I'm here anyway, to protect him

well Keira, I can tell you it's has not been a wise decision, more than one reason I grow irritated and cross my arms, waiting for him to go on

first of all, worst case in area you'll leave your parents without children, second of all, they will focus on him to get to you

I know he's right, but I won't certainly tell him right now.

what was I supposed to do, huh? Leave him in the lions den while I was at home embroiding?

ehi Keira, calm down, I said your choice wasn't wise, not that you didn't have to make it I sigh and sit down, grabbing my head in my hands.

I just want to take him away from there, Ethan. No matter what

and we will try.. but now Trimhpet and I are going to show you these lions for first I can't wait to see the faces of the people I'll have to kill in these days. Killing in self-defence is a thing, a game is something different. No one derves to die in the name of a stupid game.

so, let's get this started Andrew laid down on the couch, he didn't say a word until now and he doesn't seem willing to do it.

so, District 1, Cashmere and Gloss I know they seem the name of an expensive Capitol's ornament or animals accessories, but trust me, they're like robot soldiers, perfect and impecable, I'd dodge them at first, if I were you

even after, I suppose

you could always wait someone to kill them for you that's an idea.

and again, District 2, Brutus and Enobaria. Brutus is an excellent fighter, almost like a troian soldier. Enobaria could be the latest version of Dracula. She's scary enough and she had her teeth done to carve meat. Lovely person well, these two really look like worst children's nightmare.

District 3, getting better. Wiress and Betee, they're definitely not born to fight, but they have a brilliant brain, above all they're short of homicidial fury. They're kind of civil. Just be careful to electric traps or something. They love to play with phisics' lows.

That's amazing. You can win again swords, but you can't when it comes to phisics'lows.

ok, pay attention now, District 4, Finnick Odair, don't let yourself be enchanted by his angel face, he's quite terryfing terryfing? Yes. Angel face? Definitely no. He looks like the classic moron just stood up from Capitol's white-made up – armchairs. Let's erase him from alliance's list

it seems that he's honouring us with his presence. I say sarcastically.

well, what can I tell you? Modesty is not his strong point.. with all the rage from District 4.. Mags, his mentor, she offered herself to replace a girl

what? I snap. What person with a little sense of morality would send a old woman in the lions arena?!

yeah well, your choice hasn't been any different

yes, but I did that for someone I know and love, not for a stranger. And most importantly I'm not in her conditions! Is that possibile than no one opposed? clearly it's possible.

Mags saved Finnick's girlfriend, Annie. So now he has to protect her, she'll be his weakness

hang on. Are you suggesting me to take advantage from and old woman to get to him? I ask him, trying to hold back the rage in my throat.

well I didn't say that exactly, but between the lines..

then forget it! I'll kill him if I have to, but I won't hold onto her I'm not that heartless, neither that cynical.

whatever.. District 5 has nothing interesting, they're in your situation. District 7, Johanna Mason. I'd consider her as an ally, she's forceful enough, but not that conscientious

so that she can kill Mags for me? I respond ironically, giving him a grim look.

who knows, maybe. Look Kiera, on paper I wouldn't give so much credit to you, and if you want to pull your borther out of that arena, I suggest you to take shortcuts into consideration no, and no, did I mention no?

I'll play as fair as I can. That damn arena won't change who I am he puffs turning around. I'm sorry for him if he's used to serial killers!

what about Katniss and Peeta? Between sponsors for the marriage and their skills, they can really be a good match. I nod absent-mindedly.

look, Ethan, I'll be extremely honest. I don't think I can make it in the arena, what if I die before Andrew? He's just a kid, there has to be something we can do, I can't leave him in the unknown.

I'll se what I can do

I can go in there alone, there's no need for him to come with me. Johanna is alone after all.

yes Keira, but Johanna is a winner he shuts me up with that, and goes back to Trimphet for coffee leaving me there eroded by the fear that that arena could be my last Andrew memory.


	3. Show me what you can do

**2th Chapter - Show me what you can do**

Since we get off the train, time goes by in a heartbeat. We suddenly find ourselves in our rooms, and I finally have the chance of layin on the bed, fasten my look on emptyness and to sink in anguish. Usually I'm not the panic attack kind of girl, my character is a little cold instead, but thinking that something irreparable might happen to Andrew or that the Games could mark him permanently will cause me a heart attack in the next few minutes.

I only have twenty minutes before dinner downstairs. And I don't really feel like dressing up as I am going to a Gala. I've lived a pale nightmare's imitation until now. But when I'll go down those stairs, I'll start discussing about skills and strategies for turning myself into a serial killer; everything will get concrete and incredibly close.

I'd better start to assimilate the next events as soon as possible.

I sigh in resignation and get ready to go down, repeating myself that I'm going in the arena with the aim of protecting my brother.

Everyone's talking about this and that when I arrive, while Ethan's showing Andrew some strange maps.

oh, here's our Katniss 2.0 Trimphet receives me thinking to be funny. I nod at her and take my place.

are you hungry, dear?

no, thanks Trimphet it's obvious they can eat, they're used to this, but are we? Almost none of us is. And certainly my stomach didn't climb the top of my thoughts, in this situation.

what's up, Ethan?

nothing in particular, I was just trying to ease the tension.. but it's time to get down to business, shall we? I think so, and it scares the hell away from me.

let's go, then he starts walking around.

so, Keira, what can you do? I smirk and look him in the eyes.

as you know, my District is not inclined to the Hunger Games

true. Bot this is not a good reason to get in the arena already defeated, don't you think? I tap my hands on my knees.

well, I'm nimble, quiet and I can decently use a sword or a dagger discussing about this stuff in front of Andrew is quite horrifying even thought he seems not to pay attention to me.

good, so those ones are the thing you'll point at first in the Cornucopia, ok?

sure, but I don't know why I'm pretty convinced that the others won't spread out a Red Carpet for me, so how do I deal with all of them?

you'll have to learn hand-to-hand fight, I guess. But above all, be quick and invisible. Betee and Wiress could be helpful for that. That's why I suggested them as allies. that's not a bad idea, all things considered.

what about Andrew? I lower my tone, Ethan seems a little worried

you'd better send him in the wood, or whatever it is, away from the Cornucopia, tell him to hide.

oh, I guess he's used to it, he was a genius in hide and seek I remind with a smile. Memories start to come over as smooth images you can't catch.

it shouldn't be a problem, then

perhaps not. But the biggest danger he met in District 6 were the deers. I comment sarcastically. According to me Ethan hasn't caught how serious the problem is yet. It's nearly impossibile for someone as inexperienced as me to look after a child in The Hunger Games.

tomorrow you'll have to prove your skills at training and to look for allies meanwhile, you think you can do it? for Andrew? Of course.

I'll do my best

as soon as we've taken this weight of our mind, we can focus on Caesar's interview, because I'm pretty sure that we'll have to work a little on your public relations. he adds with half smile. Actually I could have some issues with sponsors and audience, perhaps after all I'm not as different from Katniss as I thought. But she didn't have a child in the arena to look after, anyway.

let's go to sleep now, tomorrow will be an intense day I escort Andrew to his room and try to comfort him.

goodnight honey, everything will be ok tomorrow, don't worry before opening the door, he turns back at me with the same empty look he's had for days.

may I sleep with you Keira? he sounds like this is the last chance he has. I don't want him to think so, I don't want to fool him either that we'll live happily ever after, but this is not going to start tonight.

sure, darling

We lay on the bed, and he falls asleep before me, even because of my hand cuddling his hair lime mom would. Who knows what she's doing right now, probably she's hanging by a thread. I'd do anything to have the chance to tell her that one of us is coming back, and she will get the joy of seeing her little boy safe and sound. Obviously all of this stuff is in my head, I still don't know what I'll do, but I'm fooling myself, myself.

The mornign after is a frenetic race to arrive to training in time. Actually, it's a useless race, 'cause Ethan is already downstairs and he seems annoied and disconcerned, and I don't think it will get any better.

goodmorning, Ethan I try to remedy with a smile. Andrew shakes his head and sets ouf before us.

your best, Keira. I know you can do this

thank you, but I don't make promises in the early morning I joke.

I noticed. But try at least not to tear no one to pieces, save it for another time

As we get in, Andrew skips somewhere else towards some ropes. I take a look around and it's like going back to ancient Rome, where people fight with swords giving animal sounds. I immediately locate the ones in Ethan's list: Johanna, who's destroying a plastic man, Gloss and Cashmere, tearing apart everything in front of their eyes, Peeta with some iron accessories, Katniss and Mags busy with bow and arrows and Beetee and Wires, focused on some weird experiments. Andrew goes after Katniss, interested on baits and feathers. As long as he's far from Enobaria & Co. I'm fine with that. No one seems to notice us so much, which is good, so I don't see them licking their lips in hunger.

Capitol's gamemakers look us up and down from above but they seem abosolutely not interested. We're just a part of their game.

I come closer to the swords and dagger's showcase and I see weapons I didn't even know existed. I train for a while with a simple sword, but since we have time I'd better chose something else, I might even find out more efficient and easy to handle weapons.

A trident occurs to me, and it seems the cartoon's one as much as it shines and I weight it in my hands.

.. don't even think about it .. a voice bejhind my back makes me start. I don't make a move at first but straight after I turn around confidently and I recognize the "angel " boy Ethan warned me about.

excuse me?

private property he comes closer, confident and distant as if he's been used to it forever.

oh really? Since when?

since when I'm Finnick Odair I click my hand making steps towards him, with the trident in hand.

Is this a nice way to introduce yourself o are you just full of yourself? I'd say he's impressed for a second but he doesn't show it any longer. The same smirk appears on his face.

it's the kindest way I know to tell you that this is not for you, and you could only get hurt. So I'd suggest you to give that to someone more qualified who knows what to do with that he winks at me and tries to take the trident from my hands, I sure as hell move.

ehi 007, do you really think that winning the Hunger Games and having a pretty face mean being a part of the divine sphere? he seems he felt the blow again, and people around us start to watch with curiosity.

I don't certainly need to be a god to prove you that you and that trident are unsuited, honey here, this nicknames are the proof of how superior he feels. Really nice guy -.-

oh and for the record, we're all 007 here, we're all have killing licence, you will to.. he interrupts for a second and comes a little closer until my ear.

if I let you survive.. he finishes in a smirk. Ok, now it's too much. They're all potential killer in here, but at least they mind their own business, he thinks he's the dark side superhero instead. He has to climb down. I hold the trident and go after him, but someone tugs at my sleeve.

what do you want to do? Peeta is watching me with worried eyes.

I want to take him down a peg or two, that idiot is unbearable

I understand you, but you have to get in line and wait..

not a chance! I take my arm back and I get next to him while he's working on a rope.

ehi Barbie, why don't you show me how to use it I challenge him, giving him another trident. He narrows his eyes and sneers. I expected that.

it's forbidden here to massacre people, I'm sorry, you'll have to wait the Games I look at him nastly, without saying anything.

you know, if I didn't know who you are, I'd say you're scared I provoke him on purpose. He raises his eyes to the skie and puffs.

it's the oldest strategy in the world, sweetheart no,not again. I really start hating this guy, but if I told him I'd just give him satisfaction so I mind my business

strategies are for convincing people to do something they're afraid of

don't you really have nothing better to do? Learning how to survive, for example nervosism raises his arrogance, I can only image how he's going to be in the arena.

to train with a semi-god should be the easiest way to learn.. I mocke him, hearing laughter from behind.

as you wish, darling, but don't say I'm not a gentleman and I didn't warn you he grabs the trident and gets ready.

fine, I'll confine myself to saying that you warned me , honey maybe "insulting" him in return is the only way to stand his ground.

The moment after his smirky smile it's just a screech of iron and silver, blades crusching and dodging. I have to admit he deserved the fame he has, he's smart and also he's phisically stronger than me, perhaps I didn't have a brilliant idea when I challenged him in what he's so good at, but sometimes my brain stops thinking for no reason. Anyway, while I focus on getting away from that blade which would have hurt me for sure, I manage to rip his training suit and scratch him. He must not like it, because he starts kicking so hard. Fight doesn't last for long at this point, but makes me angry the most is that his ego will expand like wildfire. He gets me stuck on the ground, while I'm trying to shake him off and stand up, in vain.

fine, Odair, I'll give this to you, perhaps you became full of yourself for a valid reason after all, now get the hell out of the way!

I'll skip the fact that this defeat rankles so much with you because, as I told you, I'm a gentleman. But if I were you, I'd extremely careful and I'd watch my back I flare up immediately, thinking he might involve Andrew.

stay away from my brother, or that shining trident will really be the last thing you'll ever see I hiss unwillingly.

if you keep going on this path, I'm definitely safe

you'd be surprised

alright, Xena. Why don't you start looking for a babysitter for your little brother? You know, you did hurt me and I didn't quite like that

oh.. much ado about nothing, you're still pretty forthwith I regret what I said, I'm exposing myself. So in front of his satisfied expression I change the subject.

Was that a threat anyway?

no, just another gentleman warning. But let me be clearer, as soon as we'll be in there, you are going to be the first one I'll lavish attentions on he says soflty, articulating the words to be sure I got them. And I did. Now I'll just have to deal with them.

He caresses my cheek gently, and that is the last straw, I punch his jaw istinctively, hurting myself, too. Before he could react, the others get in the way to stop us, and to prevent me from having some bruises.

And thank godness Ethan told me this was the best chance to get allies.


	4. Butterflies don't get happy endings

**3th Chapter – Butterflies don't have happy endings**

I try to go unobserved and reach my room to rest , after training marathones, but Trimphet stops me on the stairs, more excited and upset than ever.

oh, for Godness's sake Keira! she saw the video, judging from her tone.

Trimphet, would you mind to wait until tomorrow for the preach? You know, I'm quite tired and.. she's not even listening to me, she's a river in flood by now.

what the hell were you thinking? Are you going to get yourself killed before going into the arena?!

Fine. I wanted this all things considered, didn't I?

look, it's been a slip and..

Keira Ethan's deep and agry voice interrupts me for the second time in two minutes.

Ethan, before you say anything. I'm sorry, I kind of lost control Ethan takes a minute off to weght up what I said, but he pierces me with his look.

maybe the first time I spoke with you you were watching hummingbirds, so I guess I'll have to tell you again a couple of things, and the first place goes to "you can't afford to lose control"

I heard you, Ethan, and I'm sorry. You're absolutely right, I still have a lot of things to learn, and you're the right teacher, so starting from now, I'm going to class everyday. it's worth the shot to try to chill him out.

but to be honest, this is not the right zone for hummingbirds, even if I wanted to I couldn't do birdwatching I dare to laugh, wrong choice.

this is not a game! Have you got a clue of what you've done? he starts to shout, and this intimidating tone makes close my mouth.

I tell you to do your best to get some allies in the attempt to survive in that bloody jungle and what you do?! You don't give a damn about anyone, you screw things up! But oh, here's the best part coming, you have the brilliant idea of ending on top of the list of one of the most terribile victors of all time I sit down in silence, passive to him letting it all out.

he got on my nerves..

if you're trying to justify yourself, you're wasting your time! Not even a victor would be so stupid and uncautious to fall out with a player like him! I'd want to go rest, and no one gives me the chance to. What's done is done, I can't make it right for now.

what am I supposed to do, apologize? of course it's ironic, I'm not going to give him another satisfaction. He's the moron, I'm the victim here.

oh, watch out for that one! After you humiliated him and slashed him during a training session, you apologize and all you'll obtain from a guy like him is a trident blow right trough your chest. there was no need to be so sarcastic, a simple 'no' would have had the same effect.

so what may I.. I murmur shrugging my shoulders, and not ending the phrase, I'm tired for that too.

so, you stay as far as you can from Finnick Odair, am I understood? And I'm not just talking about the corridors, expecially in the arena, Keira, for heaven's sake, stay the hell away from him! ok,this one's quite scary. I didn't kill anyone after all.. yet.

I nod again, in complete resignation.

no, I want you to say it aloud.. have you opened your difficult auricles?

I did. I mutter to please him. Meanwhile Trimphet's never stopped scawling at me, and she keeps tapping her annoying heel on the murble stairs.

you know Kiera, it seems to me to be back at one year ago she confesses me with a little rage.

I wish we really were there, Trimp , trust me everything was easier, the only problems I had waking up in the morning were keeping Andrew from grazing his knees and escaping from mom's bowling.

we've already had Katniss who didn't give a damn about rules and ignored advice, but at least she didn't p*ss off a victor! will they ever stop casting that up at me?

everyone has his peculiarity, right? what a stupid things to say! All I surely don't need is them to preach me again. Trimphet gives me a troubled look a shakes her head energically.

now remember, tommorow, the interview and the assessment. Why don't you shoot an arrow to the Capitol's bigwig? Ethan says ironically, but I can sense a bit of concern in his voice.

well, bow isn't really my thing, but maybe if that's a trident.. I attempt to joke, epic failure. No one laughs, they all just sniff.

Ethan where's Andrew?

who, the brother you're efficiently protecting? why can he be sarcastic and I can't?

no, the one who laughs when I joke

he's in his room, he came back shattered from Katniss, Mags and Peeta's lessons, you know, he worked better than you

well what can I say, children socialize more..

Keira, thinking about it, he might actually be an advantage rather than a weakness he disappears, leaving me there with an ambiguous answer.

Before the final assessment, we need to face Caesar's interview, and it's even harder than training according to me, getting the mass to like me has never been my thing. Trimphet literally gets me off the bed and brings me to meet my stilist, Glendall who's kind of self centered a little crazy I guess, but he's a total genius.

so Keira, are you the one who disfigured Finnick Odair's face? why do I suspect that this will end on my memorial stone as the summary of my life?

guilty I just say.

so you're like butterflies who bravely get closer to light? God no, nothing so fiery.

butterflies don't end so well

it depends on the species.. dear he looks at me up and down, thinking about what to do.

Trimphet, don't you see a mermaid going towards fishers' net too? this is even worse than the butterfly

I actually see her more like Eris, Caos's Goddess she admits, oh that is not true, I'm a lovely girl. Glendall caresses his beard.

why not both?

won't I be "girl on fire" style, will I?

oh no, special effects are not only Cinna's prerogative, you know? should I tell him that if he used water instead of fire, he could always be accused of plagiarism? No, it's better to mind my own business

Kiera, your attitude is more important than the dress Ethan intervenes, thank God. Glendall's turning me into a 17th century mermaid, splashing water here and there, so I really appreciate his interruption.

well suggestions' stall is officially open I declare, I really need help righ now, I suck in public sometimes.

suggestion number one, avoid any question about Finnick. You do not talk about other tributes. If they ask you, you try to change subject. Altough I don't see how it could get any worse, don't try to make it. mm fair enough, seems easy, too.

on what do I have to focus?

leave family out of this, too. Already seen, it's not moving anymore

good, you're reducing my repertory to zero

scary them off, that's the trick. You have to scary them and intrigue them what does that mean? How can I scary them and not get myself killed at the same time?

ooh, you can really be clear..

I find myself waiting in the "backstage", where you can see the weirdest things, fuits of stylists' work. Andrew looks like a crazy hatter, and I don't get what it has to do with him.

Keira, what do I have to say? nice question, I wish I knew it too

just, be yourself, ok?

this is a stuck phrase and it doesn't help me. I look at him in wonder while he crosses his arms. Since when is he so integrated? I lost the moment he clearly graduated.

I know, darlig. But I guarantee that I'm in a worse situation, you're lovely and you'll do better than I wil, trust me

you're cool too these are the moments worth the patience I've had all these years.

yeah, with you, who are my brother, but keep calm, they're going to adore you out there at least I hope so. If they did nothing to pull him off this killing game, the least they can do is showing him respect.

The arena will be the real problem.

Peeta and Katniss show off, one normally dressed and the other with a huge wedding dress, surprising everyone. Andrew is taken aback, I've noticed he has a thing for Katniss, and straight away he goes after her to play with the dress's little feathers.

Keira, come here and look a this! here it is, what I wanted to avoid, but with Andrew in nearly impossibile to escape, so I come close to the 'girl on fire'

am I safe or your dress will catch fire too? she smiles back and caresses Andrew's head, her affability's showing, that's a pity she's here too.

he's your brother, insn't he? I nod smiling proudly at Andrew.

yep, it sounds familiar to you, doesn'it? she sadly smiles reminding that day.

it's been easier for me, I knew my sister was safe at home that helps, I'm sure. Peeta comes along in the meantime, probably to report something he heard around, he looks suspicious.

Katniss, Johanna thinks your dress is granted he whispers to her.

she's not wrong. But I didn't choose it

Snow did, right? she nodes with a nasty look in her eyes. I have the feeling that Snow imposed her more than a wedding dress.

he has a macabre sense of humor..

congratulations anyway she adds, hitting my arm slowly.

for what? I was busy looking around, observing Enobaria smelling the air, sometimes I think she's not completely in herself, she's too weird. Who would have fangs done to volunteer in the Hunger Games? No normal human beings, that's the answer. How does she eat anyway? It must be so difficult..

you fought with Finnick , you've been brave his name brings me right back to reality.

I tried to stop her, for her own good Peeta exlpains her, he has no duty towards me, why is he justifying?

Peeta, she does what she feels to do, not our choice she quite knows something about it.

fine, but our actions have repercussions on people around us

and the award for the most predictabile phrase goes to.. she point at Peeta, and his face really makes us laugh.

anyway I'm still thinking if that was more stupid or brave

may I hazard an answer? oh no, semigod has just decided to rejoin humans.

hi Finnick

Peeta Andrew gets close to him and start studying the knick-knacks of his warrior outfit, perfect. He's another one who never listens to anyone. I told him to stay away from that guy, and he plays with him.

and who would you be? calm down, Andrew can do fine himself.

she's my sister, and she's not stupid! And she will prove it to you ok, he could have spared this one, but he makes him snigger and he moves him with a caress. Ok now I've seen everything.

look right to my face, honey I raise my eyes and lean it on his cut on the cheek uninterested.

we were fighting Odair, I didn't attack you in your sleep even if it could be my only chance, given the circumstances.

you can always try, you know which my room is his voice's lower, is he winking?

come on Finnick, is it appropriate? Katniss reprimands him, but he still stares at me. Katniss's dress gains his attentions.

are you kidding? A wedding dress? What a strange thing. he comments sarcastically.

I didn't believe that either, but appearently I was going to get married.. what about you? I like this girl.

is it really necessary? Annie's everywhere. the girl Mags offered for, what a braveheart.

she was supposed to be here, am I wrong? my voice is a little over the top, gaining a nasty look.

yes but she's not.. so help yourself if you want to.. he's about to go with his annoying smirky smile wchich became his target.

I won't let him go this way, despite what I told Ethan. Sometimes it's just too much to take.

oh god no, not a chance! I could never be as brave as she's been. I would never sent someone in those conditions to die for me this words seem the lever of a drawbridge, he hurls himself at me, making me crush on the wall.

you do not know anything about her! Don't you dare to name her again

Finnick, give it a rest Peete intervenes jerking him. But he doesn't listen, I hope there are no cameras here, or I'm screwed.

listen carefully, honey, I'll tell you now, you'll be my first, so you'd better start running. he leaves angrily.

ok, now I got it, that thing was stupid

are you okay?

oh yeah, I'm used to that by now

you know Kiera, you and Katniss have this bad habit of following your impulses under rage's effects.

appearently we can't help it

letter K would be the problem, maybe.. Peeta sniggers going away.

Unfortunately we're not allowed to see the other interviews, we're just pulled in. so I have to stay here waiting for the guy before me to come out, Peeta in my case, who informs me that people are excited, he wishes me god luck barely touching my shoulder.

As I go in, light is blinding, I hear people talking and screaming aloud. Caesar welcomes me with a huge smile, grabbing my hand and leadin me to the centre of the stage.

ladies and gentleman here she is, the Quell's rare bredd, Keira Bradshaw! an unexpected applause comes out.

so, my dear, are you emotioned? not a first hard question. I can make it for now.

well, I'll think about emotion as soon as I'll figure out how to stand on these terrible heels Caesar fake laughs and continues.

this year we moved again, another unexpected and brave volunteer, congratulations he kisses my hand.

what's family for then? what did Ethan say? Not to mention family, right. But am I supposed to do when he is bringing that out?

the Quell is a special occasion though, so we appreciate more what you've done yeah, I know that myself. This time odd were absolutely not in my favour.

I just thought that my brother could dismantle that arena piece by peace, literally, and we would have been forced to pay, so.. I came to keep an eye on him we all know someone has to die to maintain that arena, behind this irony there's pain and anxiety, and everyone plays dumb, so there's nothing else I can do but being sarcastic, it helps.

altough courage seems to be one of your virtues, eh? Caesar encourages the crow by screaming the last words.

Oh no, I know what he's going to say. I'm basically talking about the two subjects I shoul've avoided. Ethan will be proud of me.

the line with inconscience is so smooth who am I kidding? I act as a philopher in public, and I'm stubborn in my life, I'm a living controversion.

you're right, and here's where opionions get separated about last day's episode. here we are, careful what you say, Keira.

Keira he pauses to give the question more suspence.

why did you decide you didn't like Finnick the way he used to be? everyone shuts up, waiting for my answer. I'm waiting too, simply because I don't know what to say.

well, that was an accident, I've already told Finnick I'm sorry, I did not really mean it because Finnick's actually a good guy I managed to pronounce the entire phrase without stammering, just like I rehearsed it in front of the mirror.

I don't buy it for a second! Come on, dear. he laughs at people to obtain their support.

there is not always a novel behind everything, Caesar another pearl of wisdom, I should start consider writing a book "pearl of wisdom for the entire world but me" I could become a billionaire.

ooh that'd be a pity! We will all be focused watching you two in there, seems that you and Finnick give off sparks, literally. he hits me on the back, trying to involve me in a conversation I don't clearly like. There won't be more to watch if he'll kill me as soon as he has the chance.

I hope your courage will be rewarded Keira, our best wishes I grab the chance to disappear after the moment I thank him, leaving the chair to Andrew.

Author's corner: here it is, hope you enjoy it!:D


	5. Crossed the Line

**4th Chapter – Crossed the line**

The morning after, we have breakfast in a deathly silence. I'd like to speculate that it's because of the assessement's nervousness or the upcoming Games. Actually I know for sure they're hungry with me, given my reckless behaviour. After the interview I definitely had the answer to what i was asking myself: yes, the backstage had cameras. I found that out too late.

" Ethan" I try to approach a conversation, but he gives me a bothered look.

" I'm sorry, now I think I know why District 6 has never had a winner"

" Keira, may I tell you something?" the beginning is not good at all, so I nod diffidently.

" this bad temper of yours is what will save your life in there.." his words leave me quite puzzled. I thought I was going to witness the worst preach of all times.

" but you said.."

" I know what I said, but someone ready for the Hunger Games is someone who follows his own mind and doesn't give a damn about what the others say." is he saying he texted me?

"well, my istinct has sucked until now." I've been doing nothing but getting myself into trouble constantly.

" let me be clear, I'm not telling you that you don't have to listen to me. I'm just saying that you've been foolish, reckless, determined and strong. And you should have made a good impression ,according to me".

"did you mean this, when you told me to scary them out?"

" not literally, I told you to intimidate them and you gashed a Victor, in a certain kind of way that could be a winning move, who knows.."

" I didn't hit the judges at least"

" yeah, so mind your attitude today, ok?"

" Andrew beats me 100-0 in public relations"

" that kid is formidable, he even managed to make a conversation with Gloss last more than five minutes"

"makes friends fast . He's a genius in that."

"You will have to select the right friendships, so be careful and watch out the people you sorround yourself with"

" Ethan, what is convenient for me to do today?" he ticks the foot on the ground and reflects.

" I know I'll probably regret this but, do as you feel" I smile knowingly and I go to Glenda to get my uniform.

I run into Peeta in the corridor,though. Oh God, wouldn't he want to preach me too, right?

" Keira"

" Ehi Peeta, are you going to Cinna?"

" yep, Katniss's already there.. look, I wanted to tell you something"

" do tell, then" I admit I'm kind of curious.

" don't trust Brutus and Enobaria, they won't be so scrupolous with Andrew, they're not that kind of people". I hope the warning comes from his umanity and not from something he heard.

" thank you, Peeta" I'm about to go, but he stops me again grabbing my arm.

" that arena, that arena marks you, it turns your world upside down, but it's not impossible. It's made of stone, earth, water.. we can make it." I smile at him cordially, if he wants to cheer me up, he's on the right way. Now I feel a little guilty for thinking he might have been a chore. He's a lovely person, it's normale that everyone likes him.

" have you always been a philosopher or do the Games inspire you?" he titters and adds one more thing.

" we'll be there, for Andrew and for you", gives me a slap on the shoulder and goes towards his dressing room.

This thing leaves me pleasently surprised, practically he told me they'll be our allies, which is appreciable, given that everyone's looking for Katniss's alliance. It's not a great advantage for them to choose us. Perhaps it's not that true that Hunger Games changes us, if you're warm-hearted, you'll carry on with that forever.

All Tributes are grouped in a room full of benches, as if we were waiting for a true selection. Tension is to be cut, despite the present people are all skilful, more or less, the assessment is very important. A moment after I sat down, I feel someone touching my shoulder. I turn around and see Mags looking at me with loving eyes, I give her a smile in return and leave her some space to sit down too; she makes me understand she already has a seat, so she caresses me and Andrew on the cheek and leaves.

My brother can't wait to go around the room but I hold him as much as I can. We're not at the summer camp, all the people here are potential killers, we must never forget this.

Johanna's in the only voice standing out from the silence. She's been doing nothing but being nervous,angry and irritated this whole time long .

Peeta and Katniss are holding hands for exorcising tension, Wires and Betee are quite motionless too, probably lost in some physical theorem. I try not to make eye contact with Finnick, I don't want anything else to happen before assessment. Like Ethan said, I have to behave. I glimpse him while he's talking to Mags, the cut on his cheek is not healed yet, and what's more he looks a bit tired. It would be wise enough to leave him alone.

As my turn comes by, the Gamemaker informs me I have handful minutes to show what I'm capable of. My brain mists in that situation., I'm not ready for that kind of reality, I'm not used to prove someone how good I am in killing someone. But appearently that's what they ask me. I dedicate myself in doing something with groves I learnt from Mags, and with a little intelligence it becomes a trap.

I need a volunteer to show how it works. I throw it on the ground as a failured experiment, I take a bow and point it out towards the judges. Luckily a peacemaker comes towards me and tries to disarm me, but falls right in the trap, which brings him up as a hooked fish. Perfect. A self satisfied smile appears on my face and I go off the big room without saying a word.

My brother comes out of nowhere about twenty minutes after.

" how did it go, honey?"

fine, I think. I played a little with plastic man and horrible paintings

" really? And with what?"

" I don't know, little iron balls. Plastic man sounded good as they were falling apart". I smile, proud of my marvel brother who's proving to be a rock. I let him sit next to me. Ethan arrives with a hasty and nervous pace to call me up.

" Keira, Gamemaker's looking for you" oh Damn it, it's like school, in the principle's office.

I go back in judgement's room as fast as I can and Plutarch is nervously walking up and down. All the guys are gathered there waiting. It's not going to be fine.

Ethan sets on the jamb of the door and holds Andrew, while Plutarch urges me to come closer with his hand.

" Miss Bradshow, an anomaly has been verified in the assessment room", he starts. He presses a button and suddenly my experiment is on air on the huge grey wall. I take a look to the others, they have impressed eyes and don't say anything, except Katniss, who winks at me.

" might this be a lesson for all of you. It won't bring you anything good". I start feeling twinges in my stomach, a punishment is coming, but I really hope it won't involve Andrew.

" do you recognize that what you did put our safety in danger and you in a difficoult position?" his tone is filled with rage.

" Sir, respectfully talking. No one put your safety in danger, that was a simple expedient to obtain a volunteer."

" your method was not appropriated" it can be true.

" I apologize, sir. The situation wasn't dangerous for you at all, because it so happens that bow is not really my strong point".

Maybe I shouldn't confess it, but desperate circumstances call for desperate remedies.

" that's not an excuse, ms Bradshow. If you wanted a volunteer, you should have asked" don't even try to fool me.

" this is not a tv show, Sir. So I assume it'd have been hard to find someone who was willingly to be hung by feet ", he literally forms an "O" with his mouth and keeps silence.

Obviously uncertainty doesn't last so much.

" you got over the edge for a while by now" he asserts. Oh geez, the blow is coming. I can't do anything but waiting for him to go on.

"You will be sanctioned, ovbiously. That kind of behaviour can not go unpunished. For entering in the Arena, tomorrow, you will use another entry and at first you will not be allowed to reach it with the others. What's more, you'll make the best of what you'll find." He finishes with satisfaction. I should have thrown that arrow, it'd have been better.

" who knows, perhaps there will be a crossbow left and I'll have to thank you for having forced me to learn how to use it" I mutter sarcastically before being dismissed.

I don't even have the courage to look at Ethan right now, but he anticipates me and comes by.

" Keira "

" again, I know what you want to say but.." appearently everyone likes interrupting.

" I'm proud of you. You're tougher than all the people full of themselves in here". I barely hold the tears back, but if he's just said I'm tough, I can't make him renege on it, so I control myself. It will just take a hug.

Trimphet comes out of the corridor, calling Ethan loudly, probably all that anxiety is due to the fact that Ethan's tie doesn't go with his suit. I snigger and get through another corridor, this damn building looks always the same.

" you'll only find kitchens over there.." a voice came out of nowhere warns me. I turn around instantly and meet two emerald eyes. I don't know who he is, I've seen him before, I think. I try to be jaunty and hide uncertainty.

" yeah, I know I just needed a snack ". I lie. Two days spent in this hell, and I've already started lying for nothing?

" seriously? After those pharaonic meals?" my lie was pointless, as I thought.

"No. I'm actually eating less here than in my District " he comes colser smiling. His face looks sweet, his curly hair looks like silk, they lean on his eyes, his huge green eyes. He has not that confident attitude like the others, so I assume he's not a Victor.

" it's normal, you know. We don't turn yourself into serial killers everyday, and I guess our body feels the changes" the word 'changes' is really reductive, it's like saying that World War has been a discussion.

" look, given that you already understood I'm not a good liar, I'll be honest then. I have no clue of who you are" he laugh loudly and gives me his hand

" I'm Vaugh, District 8" not a winner, then.

" Kiera, it's a pleasure"

" yeah I know who you are, you're kind of famous" I didn't doubt that.

" something tells me that my fame is not due to the fact that I volunteered for Andrew, am I right?" I say dejected.

"You are. Finnick is quite a giant here at Capitol, and it's unusual that someone treats him like you did" great. This situation is getting better and better everyday.

"Now you're cheering me up!" he minimizes with a gesture of the hand.

" I wouldn't worry so much if I were you, he won't pay attention to lower-classes". Weird, Ethan told me the opposite.

" wouldn't be so sure. I had this brilliant idea of insulting his girlfriend so.." his face covers with wonder, and I think compassion is on its way,too.

"ok, I'll shut up then"

" that trap you built, that was amazing ", he compliments me.

"just an old trick, it will take so much more than that in there" his face turns sad in the blink of an eye.

" you know what I regret most about all this stuff?" he asks softly.

" that no one will get back home but some guy full of himself who's an excellent swordsman even when he's jumping on a grove?" I dare.

" no.. we won't be able to see the song of rebellion flaring up" he says seraphically. His District is the rowdiest one, and people really seem to be on the brink of a riot. And I can see sparks of hope making his eyes greener, people really started believing. In the end it's thanks to Katniss, when trangression doesn't develop into incoscience, it might bring some good results.

" but you know ash is still white-hot" he shakes his head.

" we're getting poetic" he sniggers. I've never liked poetry, but when you think your time's almost over you make the most of what you have and feel things that would have never passed through your mind otherwise.

" you're brother is amazing "

" he reached you too, huh?"

" yeah, he wanted to learn the art of tracking" I serously start to believe that my brother will do better than me.

" he's a volcanic kid" at least he was, before dad's death. Appearently this place is stimolating him, this'd be the only good thing to get from this hell.

I'm about to get nervous, people staring at me make me feel unconfortable, so I always search for a way out.

" Ethan's waiting for me, I'd better go before he gets angrier"

" oh, I see, don't get on his nerves after these days.. well good luck for everything" we shake our hands again and he gives me another rushed smile before going.

Katniss stops my way down the corridor, for telling me something I will appreciate for the rest of my life.

" we'll get something for you, don't worry" I candidly smile to her and I thank her for her interest.

The end is in sight by now, we don't have much time. I know what I needed to know, now practice is the real deal. I'm close to the elevator, and while Trimphet cries a river, Ethan is explaining the last few things to me, there are only five minutes left to go.

" after getting Andrew back, you look for your allies, ok?" I nod trying to accumulate as many informations as possible.

" how's Andrew?"

" he's fine, calm down, he's just nervous like we all are" yeah, but not in the same way though.

" as soon as I get in, I'll focus on him, I need to find him." I'm close to hyperventilation.

" you will, Keira. Katniss and Peeta will be with him" but they're not his sister. I should restart brathing right now, or I won't be helpful for anyone.

" listen, Ethan, do you think Finnick was serious? "

" may I tell you the truth?"

" you said I'm tough, show me you actually believe that "

" I think he was, he doesn't threaten in vain. He's a peacock, yeah, but he's one of the worst in the arena. Be extremely careful, and if the right situations happened to you, don't be scrupolous and kill him off, ok?" as if it was easy, I should catch him while he's sleeping.

" remember I am unarmed"

" ok, so if things are really getting a turn for the worse, use another strategy" I look at him hopefully, believing he has found some amazing ideas.

" what?"

" make him fall in love" my expectations shatter like broken glass while I nastily look at him.

A voice in the loudspeaker announces we have ten seconds more, and my trembling knees remind me it's time to go.

" Keira, I haven't told you earlier 'cause I was afraid you could do something stupid but, with the right moves, you can make it, I mean it. Try ti impress sponsors, they can prove to be very necessary for Andrew"

" after what I've done, I don't think so"

" just try, and get what you deserve" glass suffocates my answer. The only thing I can do is breathe, the nightmare I was most afraid of is becoming reality. I just need to breathe.

Author's corner: here it is again, hope it's not boring, enjoy


	6. Did I hurt you?

**5th Chapter – Did I hurt you?**

As the elevator goes, I feel adrenaline rising without control, and fear crystallizing , there's no more time for that, game's getting rough, now. As soos as this damn thing will open, I'll go looking for Andrew, or I won't be lucid enough for nothing else. I arrive in what seems like a forest, thick and very wet. When my capsul opens, an asphyxiating heat wraps me. Now I get why these uniforms are so thin, there will be 4o degrees here. I can't even lay my foot on the leaves that the cannon already shots. The Cornucopia will be witnessing the first massacre. Maybe it's not thad bad to stay away from there at first, I told Andrew to run away from his location, get far from the group and hide. Certainly I can't call him loudly when I'm unarmed, it wouldn't be very smart. I get close to a tree to grab a branch, better than nothing, but I still feel a little ridicolous.

Immediately a little bird attacks me, running away the second after and leaving me with a bleeding cut on the neck. How much time went by, ten seconds?

I venture more into the forest, lending an ear to try to catch some noises, different from the leaves' screetch. I have no clue of where I am, I have to pick a direction at random. Cannon shots two times more, it seems to hear it everywhere and nowhere. Voices follow in the background, they do seem close, but I don't recognize them. I climb a tree as fast as I can, and about a minute after Brutus and Enobaria penetrate the forest with a real arsenal, they didn't even take a look around.

I get down cautiously and go the other way, towards where I suppose being the centre of the arena. The leaves still screech innaturally behind me. Could that be that mum and dad bear are back?

" hi" Peeta's whisper makes me jump. My heart went parachuting and then came down again.

" oh Peeta, thank God " he already has red face and the uniform tore, but he also has a great sword, and he gives it to me a second later.

" Katniss thought this could work " I grab it and give him a huge smile.

" thank you so much, this is like saving our lives.. where's Katniss by the way? "

" here I am, I had to be sure Brutus and Enobaria were gone away " she answers coming out of a bush.

" yeah I saw them passing by, other way "

" I have to go find Andrewm did you see him? "

" no, but he wasn't there at all " this fills me with relief, good boy.

" we'll meet later" I don't leave them the time to answer and rush away.

I frantically run through the trees, trying to chase away the panic raising in my stomach. It all looks the same in here,there's no way to orientate myself.

But I'm armed now, so I give it a try and call him loudly, I don't care about the consequences, I will never find him if I had to search behind every single bush.

" he's certainly better than you at hiding" the sound of his voice makes the blood in my veins frozen, literally. I didn't really need this right now, I'm not mentally ready to face him, but I try to gather power and courage, and reconnect myself. It's worth my pride.

" Finnick" I hold the sword tighter istinctly, here he is, with his inscrutable smirk.

" hi sweetheart, did you miss me?" hi sniggers and takes a step towards me, my senses are telling me to run away as soon as possible.

" like the Reaping day" I take a step back, even if I don't want to, I'll be damned the day I'll run from this guy.

" oh come on, it's really too easy this way, why you're here all alone?"

" let's say you don't particularly stand out for your IQ, do you?" we both know it's not true, but insulting him makes me feel better and safer.

" you decided to spend your last moments insulting me?" ok maybe it's not very smart, but what am I supposed to do? I certainly won't beg him or something, it's always a matter of pride.

" I've decided that since I first saw you, actually" he nods and wields the trident in a way I don't like at all.

" you haven't been very nice to me, we could have got on better"

" come on Finnick you don't need me. I heard there are a lot of people in Capitol you.. get on well with". I finish in a smirk. They're just rumours, actually, but they say he's the most loved and he has fans in every corner here at the Capitol. What I say makes him snap and before I realize, my legs move the other way, to avoid a bad blow. We end up fighting again, this time his energy has increased so much, and it's really hard for me not to break down. I'm forced to step back and shirk his trident. I can't attack him directly, it'd be a suicide, he seems determined to blow me off.

"what's wrong, honey, are you afraid of me?" I squeeze my eyes and I jump towards him, but I realize too late that my move was stupid and damaging, it's really to easy for him to get the sword out of my reach, and get me stuck against a tree trunk.

" I take the sword, you've defaced me enough" I hardly breathe because of his grip, I take a look around, searching for an ispiration.

He gets closer, scanning me with a smile; what enrages me most is giving him this satisfaction.

" Come on, do it. I know you're enjoying the moment, but someone can come and screw your plans"

" Are you such in a hurry to die sweetheart?"

" Are you able to construct a sentence without these stupid pet names?!"

" Appearently I'm a big romantic guy, child" oh sure, no one believes that but him, barely. Something scratchy and cold walks on my hip, and straight after I feel the typical cut's sting that makes me bleed a little.

" oh I'm sorry, did I hurt you? I didn't mean to, you're a great girl after all" he harshly repeats the trivial excuses I foisted Caesar to throw at my face how ridicolous they were.

" That's how you wan to do that? Piece by piece?" I don't even fight anymore, I'd just foster his ego.

" I don't know, I'm thinking about it " somehow it seems he doesn't really want to kill me, I know it sounds ridicolous, I mean, we're in the Hunger Games, anyway he's hesitating too much. He caresses my cheek with a crooked smile. Oh no, death's fine, but humiliation is not. I brusquely move my face, making him grin more.

" I take this" a brunette little head comes out from a bush, taking away Finnick's trident. My stomach gets rid of a burden and m spirit refreshes somehow.

I gropingly look for the sword, keeping an eye on Andrew, the situation can became dangerous for him, for now he's just escaping from Finnick.

" come on, kid, give me that damn thing" Andrew doesn't liste to him and keeps going. It'd be fun if circumtances weren't so depressing.

While Andrew tries to reach me, Finnick grabs him by the uniform and pulls him up.

" you dare to touch my brother, I swear you'll have to say goodbye to all those gooses that come after you!" I try to sound as intimidating as possible hoping he will listen, or I'm afraid fear could paralize me.

" not that I care so much about them.. " he grasps the trident tighter and holds Andrew in an arm; finally it happens to me to see the sword on the ground, but he guesses my intention.

" Not a good idea" he tells me shacking his head slowly, while I'm silently hating him.

" why don't you give that sword to me?" I said I'd do anything for Andrew, and so I will. I throw the sword towards him and he smiles in satisfaction. He puts Andrew back on the ground, who immediately runs by my side. I stay there motionless, waiting for Finnick's next move.

" Did you really think I would have hurt a child?" I didn't take it into consideration, actually. I was freacking afraid if I have to be honest.

" but you would hurt unarmed girls"

" trying to use the pity card?"

" No, Annie has already done that " I'm playing hard, I know. But it's worth our survival. Seeing the expression in his eyes, I push Andrew out in a rush.

" Andrew, run " I whisper in his ear, he shakes his head refusing to leave me. What a stubborn child!

"come on, it's not the right time to be pretend to be the bigger brother" I scold him, but it's as if I haven't spoken at all.

" I'm not the only one with a terribile IQ I see.. " he says with a bunch of threats in his voice, ready to attack.

"Finnick what are you doing?" Peeta's voice is all I needed to hear right now.

" what I promised to do " sounds almost prophetic, not that he's on a saving-the-world mission.

" put your warrior spirit down and give it a rest" Katniss intervenes.

" It doesn't seem to me I asked your opionion, did I? mind your boyfriend" the harshness in his voice hasn't gone.

" no, I mind my allies, and right now, two of them are trying to kill each other"

"What?" we exclaim in unison. Oh God, is he Katniss's ally too?

" Are you kidding me, right? " when Peeta shakes his head, Finnick snorts loudly and pulls the trident off.

" give her the sword back" Katniss encourages him; I go close to him and open my hand.

" it's not done, you know that don't you? " another threat, I'm fed up with his threats. He hands me the sword and reach the group.

" Where's Mags?"

" behind those bushes, she was looking for you " oh, too bad he was busy trying to kill me.

The forest is quiet, almost in deadness; Andrew holds my hand tight, Mags is on Finnick's shoulders and Peeta trims the branches blocking the way.

Katniss' screaming rips the quietness and in a heartbeat we're all hurled on the ground. Peeta's the only one who hasn't got up.

" He's not breathing! He's not breathing" Katniss is desperate so Finnick tries unsuccesfully to revive him.

" Come on Peeta!" as I get closer, I realize Finnick's not doing it right.

" Let me help you" he allows me without saying a word, at least he's not such an ass, I put my hands right where there's supposed to be the heartbeat and I start pressing, while Finnick's up to mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. My boosts are not very strong, and seeing that Peeta's not recovering, he covers my hands with his, pressing harder.

" Stronger, you're not picking flowers damn it!" I just ignore him and let him go on, while Andrew caresses Peeta's hair. He opens his eyes and Katniss literally throws herself in his arms, how could they say they don't love each other? It's crystal clear, geez. I watch them hugging, but Andrew's swallowing distracts me, thirst is felt.

" We need to find fresh water" guys nod and we start walking again, letting Katniss to lead us. Appearently she's the only one able to recognize force fields covering this zone.

Night is on its way, and so is tiredness, Andrew lets himself being carried by me, and Finnick is panting too because of the doble effort he has to make. We haven't find anything to drink or eat, but at least we deserve some rest.

" Shall we camp here?" Peeta asks

" Yes, we should be fine" Barbie Odair answers.

Mags lays down on the ground, so I let Andrew reach her, cause I know she will take care. Peeta pulls out some dirty blankets he found in the bag at the Cornucopia.

" I can cover the first turn" says Finnick with his usual easiness.

" no way, not alone" the mistrust in Katniss's voice is evident, the blond one rolls his eyes and starts to preach about saving Peeta.

" before dawn's here too, I will keep an eye on him" I interrupt them, or they will never find a compromise.

" you like playing with fire, huh?" I ignore him and I sit down with the weapon. Peeta lays down too and dozes off next to Katniss, and Mags has hugged Andrew to keep him warm, since as sun faded out , a frozen breeze started blowing incessantly.

" Mags's an amazing women"

" yeah, she is " he just says, better not bring the subject on, or I will surely end up insulting Annie.

I barely meet Finnick's eyes, while I enjoy the calmness around us. I squeeze the blanket on my shoulders, but it doesn't help so much, coldness pervades your bones.

" What happened to the child?" he asks with detachment.

" effort, grazed knees, nothing a good sleep can't heal" silence falls back, I can only hear his smooth breath.

" Are you.. cold?" I use detached tone too, it's just easier.

"No". it's not true, I thik he's freezing. But he acts like nothing's wrong and goes covering back Mags and Andrew who dropped the blanket in their holy sleep.

" Since we're obviously allies, I suggest to call a truce" I guess is the most sensible thing to do, but he doesn't seem to agree as he looks at me, sniggering.

"of course it's convenient for you" I feel like rolling my eyes and look away, it'd even be easy if I didn't hear his teeth-chattering.

" Come on you're freezing! Why don't you just admit it?"

"Why don't you mind your own business?"

"Because you could be helpful in protecting Andrew" he seems proubing my mind, triing to find out if I'm cynical or just pretend to be. Actually I'm kind-hearted, and I don't like seeing him freezing to death. Damned ethic, always suggests you things you don't want to do.

"Do you want..?" I widen my arm to show him the blanket.

" I'm fine" keeps on undaunted. I leave him alone for a while, until wind intensifies, turning into a silver blade laid on your face.

At this point I get up and get close to him, wrapping him in the blanket.

"blockhead!" I slobber. He gest interdicted for a second, but then he tries to complain because of his stupid pride.

" I didn't call a truce, stay away from me"

" I did, so shut up" he lets it go and adjusts the blanket on his back.

" you come closer or you let it go" he intimates coldly. Actually I'm a bit far from him, and the hem I left him won't be very useful. I loudly puff and I come nearer, shoulder-to-shoulder.

" if you laid on my lap we'd be warmer" I take a look at his serious face.

" You are kidding, aren't you?" I ask with a little fear and disbelief in my voice. He laughs straight away, of course he's kidding, but for just a second is felt like he wasn't and that would get me really upset.

** : This one a little too long, but I hope you enjoy!:)**


	7. This is not snakes and ladders

**6th Chapter – This is not "snakes and ladders"**

Forest seems to be sleeping with us, but it's just a fake calmness, danger could hide everywhere, behind bushes or in the wind's blowing; after force fields we can expect anything.

We're all awake now, in silence, Andrew is the only one to fidget, because of tiredness, hunger, and the knees's aching.

I'm trying to focus on instants, second by second, because if the future occurs me, the clamp of anxiety squeezes my stomach, which's already rumbling enough itself.

" What time will it be?" Peeta breaks the silence and my thougths, which is for the best, since I didn't like where they were going.

" Does it really matter?" I did say that Finnick'd have got worse in the arena, so it's better to ignore him and slip back to silence. Silence that is broken up in pieces by a thunderbolt a second after.

" Do we have storms too, now?" Katniss comments with boredom, the storm seems to pass by before starting though, and sighs of frustration is the only thing to be heard between us.

Andrew gets up, attracted by Finnick's trident glittering, so he grabs it, I'm not sure it's a good idea, the last time he did it he found himself about a metre up from the ground.

"Andrew get back here" he's obviously too distracted to hear me, but Finnick doesn't say a word, being too tired and, I guess, too hungry.

"Look how beautiful it is" he seems almost enchanted by that thing as he slues it in his hands.

" yes, it's amazing, now put it back" I tell him in a rush, looking forward to him getting rid of that trident, which he could get hurt with.

For the second time he ignores me, and focuses his look more.

" what's written up here?" he points at the part where the wood and the iron collide, frowning.

" what are you talking about?" what can be written on a trident, the metal alloy? But Finnick stands up in a rush as he feels Andrew's curiosity and seizes the weapon back.

" nothing, the brand I suppose" he nervously seats back where he was. Why being suddenly so upset? What's wrong with that trident? I already found it weird the first time I saw him with that thing, but I've been told that he earned it from his many sponsors,and it's been a huge present for a 14 years old tribute, but everyone seemed to accept that; but now what else might it have more? When I'm about to ask him something, a roar bursts in the dead of night, and I can make sure it's not as poetic as it grow worried, you can never expect anything good here.

"What's going on now?" Peeta asks in vain, no one can really answer him. I hold Andrew against my chest as we all stand up and take a look around.

And then, everything happens in just a second. What was solid below us starst to get oozy, making us sink down.

"out !out! go away! " Katniss calls us back and paves the way to run, we all follow her in a rush, foundering our feet here and there. The muddy puddles seem to widen, we see whole trees being swallowed,not rising to the surface. As I turn around I see Mags and Finnick on the ground, he must be really exhausted, his body can't stand such an effort.

" Peeta" I call him back to give me a hand and help them, and he arrives in a second; I try to pull Mags out, leaving Andrew to Katniss, and Peeta helps finnick out, but this stuff starts to burn on us, and abrades our uniforms,we must hurry up or we won't make it until tomorrow.

I hold Mags' hand and the trident too, trying tu pull her out, but my legs are seriously burning. Meanwhile Katniss holds Andrew in her arms and encourages us to hurry up.

Peeta manages to hold up Finnick for a while, but he can't really do it neither, he has not recovered yet. It all ends up in sharp screams and bones aching.

"Peeta, go!" Finnick pushes him towards Katniss, who helps him and stretches her arm to grab him. We've walked down for less than five metres when the ground slides forcefully down our feet, I hear Finnick groaning behind me and turning around I see him immerged until the waist, trying to keep Mags on his shoulders, but he's only making things worse, the more he moves the more he sinks. Instinctively I grab him by the arm and pull him toward safe ground, and it' s really toilsome since my feet slide down on the slush. I'm not particularly successful, because I can't endure the weight and I tent to go down too.

" Let go of me, you're making it worse!" he rails. Nice as always.

"Shut up and hold the grip" I hiss biting the bullet, trying to cope with pain. Katniss and Peeta are further than us, and it's difficult for them to come back and help us because of the ground, but Andrew has a rope in his hand, taken from who knows where, and he hands it to Katniss, who sets it around a bulky tree. She gazes at me because I'm the closest one.

"Keira, grab it" as the rope comes to me, I tie it around my waist, caring not to lose contact with Finnick and Mags.

"Damn it,Finnick, hold on!" it seems he's going to give up with a weight on the shoulders, it was difficult at the start too, but now it's three times worse with the skin bruised.

"Come on guys!" Peeta yells, moaning for the effort of pulling such a weight. There's no way out of it, we keep sinking, and it's like vacuum-sealed effect, you can not get out. My body's burning everywhere and I feel Finnick's grip weaken.

" Strive a little guys, please! We won't resist much" Peeta keeps screaming, Finnick holds my waist tighter, but it seems useless.

" we can't do better than this" the situation gets solved in ten second, but with a turn for the worse. The weight suddenly unburdens, Mags lets herself slide in the mire, just after caressing Finnick's cheek, who tries in vain to get her back, desperately screaming. His movement just makes us go more under.

"Finnick, Finnick, don't move we're going under!" for a moment his gaze seems scared, but a second after he gives it a try to climb again.

Peeta and Katnis manage to get us out, but we have to go back to running in a rush. Tears are raising in my eyes, that look was heart rending, he must have really loved her. We get to lean a foot on the shore, and luckily the sand stays solid under our exhausted falling bodies.

"Andrew are you ok?" he just stays there, turning the sand over.

"yes.." he's been lucky to remain in Katniss's arms, his body's not bruised nor scorched.

"Thank you Katniss" I tiredly smile at her, I've never thought she could do something like that honestly, I was sure she'd had been focused all on Peeta.

"don't mention it, you saved Peeta" I see Andrew standing up and going towards Finnick, even if he wanted to steal the trident and took a rebuke for that, I wouldn't have the strenght to hold him back.

He just sits next to him though, leaning his head on Finnick's shoulder to comfort him. It brings back the tears I was trying to hold so hardly. Andrew got affectionated to Mags too, and after not even a whole day, he already has to lose someone.

Finnick just roughly caresses him.

"We have to find something to.. drink" Peeta says almost breathless.

" are you able to stand up?" he asks. Katniss is the first one, the she goes help Peeta, who leans on her to support himself. She follows every single little movement to make sure everything is ok.

I step by Andrew, stretching my arms towards him. Before he can make a move in my way, Finnick gets up and holds him up in my place. He notices my confused gaze but he doesn't seem to care at all; altough I have to admit that knowing him closer to Finnick makes me strangely safer.

"I'll do it" he sounds as coincised as always as he goes away leaving me there with nothing to say.

" are you okay" I just ask, he barely nods before starting to walk again.

After some steps, I feel pain rising all over my body, invading me so hardly to make my legs lose strenght.

"What's up?" Peeta steps back and checks me out.

"nothing, I'm fine" I try to get on my feet disguising the grimaces of pain. Everyone seems to believe me and we get down to the way again. The night is softly fading and paving the way to a light flare.

Andrew keeps an eye on me, throwing looks behind Finnick's shoulders, is that how thing are going to go now? He's the one who looks after me?

"Keira are you okay?" he asks me, worried to see me limping a little.

"yeah, honey. Everything's fine"

There's a screech in the air, similar to the sound of an elevator, we all freeze where we are, holding the ear out to catch noises, but in the dark it's so hard to see or hear a few inches distant.

"What is that?" Andrew points at something in the air. We all look up and Katniss starts tossing.

"it must be something coming from Haymitch" we wait for it falling down, but the evening wind makes it get caught on a tree branch. Amazing.

" we have to go get it" Katniss says in a rush, taking off his bow and arrows.

" no Katniss, I'll go, it's fine" I'm less stout than her, and that tree seems quite thick and unstable.

" oh great, look honey this ain't snakes and ladders, we have to be fast" Finnick complains, annoied. It seemed weird to me that he hadn't got in the way yet somehow.

" that's why I'm going, Barbie" I shut him up as I get close to the tree and take off the impediments.

I start climbing in the compact foliage, and I still feel my skin burning everywhere, but I don't care, I must grab that thing no matter what.

"on the right, Keira" Peeta guides me from below, pointing at somewhere higher.

A brunch breaks under my feet, but the tree is so thick that it makes no difference. I stretch out my hand, with the goal in front of me, but something clasps my waist, then my legs and then my entire body. They all seem snakes, twining around me and cutting my breath off. I make an attempt to catch the sword but my arms are tied. I hear Andrew screaming down there, that reminds me I'm not there alone, they're in danger too. With a suffocated scream I try to warn them to get away, brunches are like tentacles and that could hook them too.

"Keira" the sound of Andrew's voice calling me is an indistinct sound, my sight is about to get hazy.

" we need to do something" Katniss' order is the last thing I can almost clearly hear, then I just see Andrew in her arms before it gets dark and whirling around.

I hear Katniss's voice in the my noisy head, far, close and then far again. I try to open the eyelid, which are so heavy, and her voice gets more solid. I feel a weird pressure on my face, but I'm so confused, I can't see or hear decently. Luckily for me my eyes start to clear up and voices are next to me and no longer lost in a limbo. I feel touches on my cheeks, my eyes, my mouth; as I comppletely open my eyes I distinguish Katniss and Peeta's worried faces then I see Finnick, so close to me, and this makes me budge instantly. Andrew literally jumps on me, hugging me so that I can hardly breathe. His eyes full of not shed tears.

"Are you okay?" this phrase has become our motto by now. I hugely smile to him and kiss him on the cheek, sighing.

"What the hell happened?" I ask still dazed. No one answers, they just weirdly gaze at each other.

"Finnick brought you down and reanimated you" Katniss finally decides to spill something. What? Why on earth did he save me? No valid reason comes to my mind. Hang on, the pressure on my face was he reanimating me? Fantastic. I shake my head to get rid of these unpleasent thoughts.

" and that thing.." I don't finish it up that Katniss shows me a weird iron object.

"we found water" she explains me. It can be used to catch water from the inside of trees. Peeta is busy making containers as the cannon fires again.

"I hope it's Brutus and Lady vampire"

" I wouldn't count on it so much if I were you" Katniss answers me. Actually it's more probable that Enobaria had killed someone by biting their head off. She's freaking creepy. Everyone around here is doing something though, but Finnick, who, on the other hand, is absently staring at his trident. I get close to him silentiously.

"Why did you do that?" he just shrugs without meeting my eyes.

"Because if someone has to kill you, that'll be me. And then who would take care of Andrew?that'd be a chore more than saving you" he's holding the grip on 'I'm tough so leave me alone'

" well thank you, even for looking after him"

" don't get used to that. I've already been a babysitter and look how it ended up, I'm not going to try again"

"I'm sorry for Mags, but it's pointless to tell you, cause you'd act scornfully and would get on my nerves, so know that if you need.."

" I don't need anything" he dismisses me with a cold tone, standing up.

" exactly" I slobber to myself.

"time to go, we're too exposed" Katniss and Peeta resum the march, and for the third time I try to grab Andrew but he shakes his head to my face chuckling and goes after Finnick, and pull him by the sleeve. Great, it seems that Andrew found a new love.

" ehi child did you exchange me for a taxi?" Finnick's tone is lighten by the smirk on his face and by the fact he holds him up.

" you're taller than Keira, I can see more things" Andrew tells him while he's climbing on him.

"Fine, but I'll start to get paid now, take this" he hands Andrew the trident that'd have been a hindrance otherwise. Andrew from his point of view sees it as a chore, so he tries to give the weapon to me.

" don't you dare little brat" he cheerfully threatens him, so Andrew snorts and keeps it leaned on the shoulder.

"do you trust a kid more than Keira?" Katniss intervenes some inches ahead, and I can sense her smirk.

" you can bet it" I roll my eyes following the rest of the group.

"Finnick don't be rude" Peeta scowls him without turning around, as a daddy would do.

"She'll forgiv e me if I'm rude since I saved her life" he'll throw that to my face for the rest of my life.

"I'm right here I can hear you. You wanted to kill me, now you saved me. We're even"

"Correction, I still want to kill you, just waiting for the right time" I don't buy it anymore, he could have killed me several times, bu he didn't. it must mean something.

" you're not very believable nor scary with the child hugged to your neck" Katniss points out, he just smiles back ruffling Andrew's I really start to understand the importance of having allies, Ethan was right as always.

A.C:HEre it is, sorry for being late, hope you like it!:D


End file.
